Pity the Violins
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION de effywho. Dans un monde où Sherlock et John ne se sont jamais rencontrés, les choses ne vont pas bien. Comme dernier ressort John est admis en hôpital psychiatrique. Là-bas il trouve quelqu'un qu'il ne savait pas avoir perdu. Ceci est leur histoire, comme elle n'aurait pas dû arriver.
1. Premier Jour

N/T : Comme prévu et annoncé, voici ma nouvelle traduction. Celle-ci, contrairement aux autres s'annonce sur une touche de drama... Ou peut-être un peu plus... Bref ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^ L'histoire d'origine à été écrite par effywho, allez voir son profil si vous voulez lire l'histoire d'origine ! :D

Ps : N'hésitez pas à me dire les fautes si vous en voyez, j'ai du relire trois ou quatres fois _juste_ à cause d'un oublie de ma part, et j'ai pas eu spécialement envie de le relire une cinquième fois ^^''

Disclaimer : Ca ne m'appartient pas le moins du monde !

* * *

« Vous n'allez pas mieux, John. »

Les mots de la thérapeute était doux; non-accusateur. C'était un ton précautionneusement entraîné de finalité. Son visage, s'il s'était occupé à le regarder, aurait été gentil. Cette fine ligne entre la condescendance et la compassion. John se fichait de la voir.

« M'avez-vous entendu parler de Scarlet Hill ? C'est un endroit charmant, juste en dehors de Londres. »

Immédiatement, il ne voulait pas écouter. Il ne voulait pas s'assoir et laisser passer sur lui ces gentillesses sans enthousiasme; assis comme un vieux rocher étant lentement érodé par la marée.

« Juste… _dîtes_ moi de quoi vous parler. S'il-vous-plait. » Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant un instant, une minute de résistance contre les vagues.

Il remarque le changement dans la position d'Ella. Le penchement rapproché : l'inclinaison _parle-moi et écoute._

« Vous ne faîtes pas assez de progrès, John. Vous avez besoin de plus de soutien. Je pense, et votre docteur est d'accord, que vous avez besoin de prendre le temps de vous concentrer vraiment sur vous-même et votre vie. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Le voyez-vous ? »

De la part d'Ella, c'était des mots forts. _Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne voyait pas de raison contre. Certaines vies ne sont juste pas destinées à être heureuses. C'est ce qu'il se dit à lui-même.

« Je pense que c'est dans votre intérêt de coopérer. Pensez-y juste. Ça pourrait être la meilleure décision que vous n'ayez jamais faîtes. » Ella sourit, exactement comme une thérapeute le devrait.

Une décision, a-t-elle dit. D'où John était assis ça ne semblait pas du tout une décision. Il avait le sentiment distinct, en fait, que c'était déjà arrangé pour lui; une décision en effet.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller en hôpital psychiatrique. » On aurait dit une dénégation. Mais évidemment, ce n'en était pas une. John comprenait la santé. Il comprenait la maladie; il l'avait assez vue. Il dit ça à Ella.

« Mais, John, vous n'avez pas eu de travail depuis des semaines. »

C'était la vérité; ce n'était pourtant pas juste de sa part de l'avoir souligné.

« Je n'ai pas été renvoyé, » dit-il, et il semblait défensif.

Ella incline sa tête légèrement. Sa bouche appuyée en une ligne déconcertée. « Je le sais, » dit-elle. « Mais nous avons parlé de ça avant. La ligne entre être renvoyé et partir avant de l'être est mince. »

« Je n'ai pas été renvoyé, » insiste-t-il. « Mais pouvons-nous retourner à la conclusion. »

« Quelle est la conclusion ? » Demande Ella, et ça semble tellement philosophiquement ennuyant qu'il a à combattre l'impulsion de soupirer. Elle le regarde l'air d'attendre quelque chose. C'est exaspérant.

« Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital. »

Elle est déçue. John suspecte que c'est parce qu'il ne lui a pas encore dit le sens de la vie.

« Vous avez besoin de réapprendre à vivre. C'est-à-dire, vivre comme un civil. Cet endroit que l'on vous a choisi, ce sont des établissements résidentiels. Le personnel est excellent, et le site est magnifique. Sans mentionner, ils ont un spécialiste des services trauma et PTSD. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux, je le pense vraiment. »

_Trauma, civile, PTSD…_

Les mots en vogue.

Il a appris à les éviter. Mais cette fois, ils restent bloqués.

Ce n'était pas une idée sympathique. Ella pensait vraiment qu'il aspirait à cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que ça disait sur lui ? John n'était pas stupide; il savait que les choses avaient été rudes depuis l'Afghanistan. Il n'avait pas été bien. Mais c'était à prévoir. N'est-ce pas ?

« Ca fait des mois, John. » Ella le regarde, attendant qu'il le regarde en retour. Il ne peut pas faire ça.

Il retourne à sa seule vraie phrase de défense, ignorant la pointe de culpabilité qui lui dit que ce n'est pas bien.

« Je _n'ai pas besoin_ d'aller en hôpital psychiatrique. »

« John, vous ne pensez plus que vous avez besoin. Vous pensez que votre carrière n'a aucun sens. Vous pensez que les gens vont vous laissez tomber. Vous pensez que vos amis vont seulement mourir. Ce n'est pas ce genre de guerre ici-bas vous le seriez si vous y laissiez une chance. »

Et c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé.

Il fit son sac, et il ne mit pas grand-chose. Il laissa le taxi l'emmener. Il signa sur toutes les lignes en pointillés.

Il ne savait pas pour qui il faisait ça. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui.

Scarlet Hill : Hôpital Résidence Psychiatrique.

Il s'autorise un faible sourire à la réceptionniste bavarde parce que les manières ne coutent rien. Elle rayonna en retour, et il souhaite qu'il puisse comprendre comment elle fait ça.

Un homme se tenant droit avec des cheveux blonds raides et un teint pâle se présenta en tant que Dr Rose. « Vous êtes affecté à la chambre 5, » dit-il à John, l'accent énergique avec une élégance assumée. « Mais avant que vous vous installiez, vous devez voir…ah, Dr Feng. Oui, son bureau est assez facile à trouver, et je n'ai pas de doute à ce que vous fassiez la visite plus tard. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous êtes arrivé plutôt tard, j'en ai peur; j'espère que vous avez déjà mangé. » Il ne s'arrêta pas pour prendre conscience du bref hochement de tête de John. « Vous aurez votre calendrier de traitement demain, après que Dr Feng vous ai parlé de vos options. Et c'est tout ! Un problème, soyez sûr de trouver un membre du personnel. Très bonne chance, Mr… Je suis désolé, Dr Watson. »

Dr Rose ne s'attarda pas plus, et John est laissé horriblement seul.

Alors qu'il traine dans l'hôpital il est frappé par le vide de celui-ci. Hauts plafonds, chaises bleus propre, mais pas aseptisé. Pas vraiment.

La pièce à vivre est spacieuse, et le mobilier épars. Les sofas sont bien fatigués. Un pendule tique au loin avec lassitude, et ça ne devrait pas l'affecter comme ça l'affecte.

La pièce vide lui retombait lourdement dessus, et pour le manque de quelque chose, il tripota les manches de sa chemise, se sentant beaucoup trop comme un enfant lors de son premier jour au collège. Ça n'aidait pas. Quelques fois, vous voulez juste quelque chose à quoi vous raccrocher. Cette fois-là, il devrait se contenter de rien.

Il commençait à être clair qu'il allait avoir à apprendre à se guider dans cet endroit par lui-même. C'est donc ce qu'il décida de faire.

Il passa outre le poste de télévision d'une taille considérable, John se dirigea vers la porte une porte close.

L'interrupteur de la lumière n'est pas loin, et il appuie dessus facilement. En premier lieu, ce sont seulement les fondations brutes d'une pièce. Le sol est du parquet, usé par le temps. Quelques chevalets alignés contre le mur opposé, mais aucuns d'eux ne soutenait de tableaux. Et puis quelque bouge. Se déployant de quelque part derrière une table vide est un homme, grand, fin, qui semble en colère.

« P-pardon, » bégaie John. _Bégaie_ vraiment.

L'homme regarde John, puis derrière lui, et puis vers lui encore une fois, ses yeux se rapprochant en fendant son visage.

John se contient. Donc il avait trouvé un autre être humain dans une sombre pièce, rien de quoi avoir peur. Pas pour la première, il remarque qu'il ne peut pas se rappeler comment il aurait réagi à ça avant. Aurait-il trouvé ça étrange ?

« J'étais juste… ne pouvez-vous pas me dire où est le bureau du Dr Feng, si ? »

L'homme, qu'importe qui il est, est définitivement en colère. Peut-être que c'est un truc d'hôpital psychiatrique. Peut-être cet homme avait-il revendiqué son droit à cette pièce sombre en particulier. Non, pensa John. Il devrait probablement partir avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose comme ça à voix haute.

« Euh, merci pour votre aide, » dit-il, et parti sans attendre pour la réponse qu'il n'aurait pas.

C'était moins de 20 secondes plus tard qu'il était dans le long, couloir blanc qui commençait à la réception et finissait dans la pièce à vivre – Sa seconde rencontre avec l'homme de la pièce sombre. Comment cette personne a réussi à arriver devant lui, sorti de nulle part et avec aucuns sons ne pouvant être entendu, était au-dessus de John. Il semblait différent maintenant, sous ces lumières éblouissantes. La colère était effacée de son expression, remplacée par un rien vide. Ses cheveux étaient une tignasse d'indomptable, boucles sombres, et ses yeux ressortaient comme deux pierres brillantes sur son visage pale.

« Tu l'a presque trouvé, » dit l'homme d'une voix rauque. « Vas à la réception il y a un couloir en face, à droite. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches là-bas. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour percuter à ça. John ouvrit sa bouche pour le remercier, mais il fût interrompu.

« -Sherlock Holmes, » dit Sherlock Holmes. Et puis il était parti.

La nuit arriva sous peu, et Chambre 5 était tout ce qu'il pensait qu'elle serait : propre, blanche, et très vide. Deux lits étaient faits avec des draps blancs. Il choisit celui à côté de la fenêtre, bien sûr.

Le sommeil était vide. Juste comme cette pièce. Juste comme cet hôpital.

Il entendit la musique en premier : agréable, sons roulants, entourant son esprit comme un ruban.

A travers les ténèbres de son rêve, il ouvrit ses yeux, et les ténèbres changèrent. C'était plus clair, plus doux.

Les rubans continuèrent à onduler dans l'air. Il aurait pu tendre la main et les toucher.

Une voix profonde dérangea le fil de ses pensées.

« As-tu quelque chose contre le violon ? »

John était réveillé maintenant, le regard plongé dans les nuances de violet du plafond.

« Et tu ne serais pas offenser si je t'ignorais de temps en temps ? Je ne me fiche un peu des conversations. »

La musique était arrêtée, mais la voix de Sherlock sonnait comme si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée du tout. Et c'_était_ Sherlock. John pouvait le voir maintenant. Son corps fin, vêtu d'un costume étendu sur la surface du second lit comme un artiste torturé. Sa peau était presque argent sous les pales rayons lunaires. Un violon repose sur son épaule, l'archet dans sa main.

« Les camarades de chambre devraient connaître le pire sur l'autre, après tout. »

C'était seulement par manque de mots que John resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire, et donc le silence persista. Mais c'était paisible, et c'était calme.

« Tu sembles épuisé… » Dit Sherlock à la tranquillité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ils disent : Sans offense ? Laisse-moi voir si je peux te rendormir. »

C'était la dernière chose dont se souvint John, avant que la musique ne commence, et il était perdu dans les rêves une fois encore.


	2. Deuxième Jour

N/T : Je ne pensais vraiment pas le poster maintenant, mais je l'ai fini beauuucccouppp plus vite que prévu ! Donc voilà voilà !7

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

Et ainsi était-ce, ceci pour seulement la deuxième fois de sa vie, John Watson était enfermé dans un hôpital. Hier il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Le potentiel avait été là, au moins.

Le matin était froid. Ça semblait en adéquation. C'était tout ce que John pouvait faire pour ne pas se tourner et hurler dans le matelas. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il respira, et mit le mode soldat on.

Ça aurait pu ressembler, de l'extérieur, comme un acte de courage. Mais pour John, qui connaissait la vérité du courage, ça ne l'était pas. Le courage est un masque. C'est un mensonge. Il a vu assez d'homme adulte pleurer pour leurs mères pour savoir que le courage est un espoir, et qu'il ne peut pas soutenir. C'était l'optimisme pour ceux qui voulaient se protéger des sentiments. Et c'est la vérité de tout ça.

Il n'y avait personne dans le lit blanc à côté. Pas d'homme grand, maigre. Pas de violon.

C'était étrangement décevant.

Au pied de son lit était une seule armoire, d'aucune taille ou qualité significative. C'était là qu'il trouva ses possessions. Un rapide inventaire ne trouva rien de manquant, excepté le pistolet. Ç'a été un long tir.

Aurait-il été moins stressé, et plus réveillé, il aurait probablement remarqué que Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de possessions du tout.

Il y avait un mug au fond de sa valise. Il soulevait ça maintenant, se demandant pourquoi diable il l'avait amené. Le mug RAMC était, après une profonde observation, la seule chose de valeur sentimentale que John possédait. A moins que vous ne comptiez le pistolet; et Ella avait froncé les sourcils là-dessus.

La colère vint de nul part. Ça faisait toujours ça, mais jamais ça n'avait explosé et bouillit en lui comme ça le faisait maintenant. Il jeta violemment le mug contre le mur, et le fracas qui en résultat était insupportablement bruyant. C'était fait. C'était cassé. Puis sa tête fut dans ses mains et, au lieu des pleurs, il y eu de bruyants, furieux sanglots. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'avait jamais tué personne avec un mug à thé; Ella s'était assurée de ça avant de déclarer que c'était une bonne chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Et maintenant c'était partit aussi. Peut-être qu'il devait rester là.

Une voix de baryton, profonde interrompit ses regrets.

"Tu voudra te débarrasser de ce bazar," traîna-t-elle. "S'ils pensent que tu crées des objets coupants tu sera en surveillance avant que tu ne puisse dire _avez-vous vu les tâches de sang dans la salle d'art thérapie?"_

La phrase changea tellement rapidement que John pu seulement cligner des yeux à son auteur.

Sherlock le regarda en retour, imperturbable. Si ça se pouvait il semblait encore plus étrange à la lumière du soleil. Sa peau était blanche d'une manière frappante contre ses sombres cheveux et le costume noir repassé. Il balaya la pièce du regard, ce qui lui dit que Sherlock devait avoir été dans la salle de bain. L'embarras grandit en lui. Il aurait dû être plus prudent.

John hésita, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. "... tâches de sang?"

"Oui, dans la salle d'art thérapie. Tu devrais aller en bas des escaliers maintenant. J'ai entendu qu'ils détestaient ça quand tu es en retard."

"Ah... Tu ne viens pas?"

Sherlock grimaça, ses yeux brillant d'énergie contenue. "Mon programme est quelque peu différent du tien."

* * *

"Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester là?"

Dr Feng rit doucement, mais ce n'est pas cruel. Ça pourrait aussi bien l'être.

"Aussi longtemps que je le jugerai nécessaire, Mr Watson," répondit-elle.

"Docteur," John la corrige, inhabituel.

"Oui?"

"Non - oh, oubliez."

Combien était-il possible à un homme de perdre? Son identité était surement trop.

Cette salle de consultation est différente de toute celles qu'il a vu avant. Ça déborde de luxe. Un lustre en faux diamants est suspendu au-dessus d'eux et des plantes en pots sont placées stratégiquement dans l'endroit. Cette pièce s'évade du bleu-et-blanc morne de l'hôpital. Derrière la psychiatre, une fenêtre est légèrement ouverte. C'est la seule fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé qui peut faire ça.

Dr Feng elle-même se révéla avoir des goûts coûteux. Elle est assise sur une chaise de bureau en cuir rouge; un rouge profond qui semble parfaitement assorti à ses ongles brillants. Elle porte une robe en cachemire violette. Sa peau olivâtre brille presque alors qu'elle regarde chacun de ses mouvements.

"J'ai entendu que vous avez des problèmes de socialisation; maintenir les relations, travail... ce genre de choses. Voulez-vous m'en dire plus là-dessus?"

Il souhaite qu'il puisse dire "Non, pas vraiment," mais ce serait acerbe, et il se sentait assez infantilisé comme ça. Il s'arrête sur, "Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire."

Dr Feng lisse quelques inexistants cheveux errants. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, le pensez-vous?"

"Je préférerai ne pas parler de ça."

Elle sourit un sourire vide, comme un requin. "Mais comment pensez-vous pouvoir aller mieux, si vous ne parlez pas?"

Sa mâchoire est devenue rigide. "Je veux partir."

"Très bien, vous pouvez quittez mon bureau. Je vous revois dans quelques jours de temps."

Elle le fait exprès, pense-t-il. Elle sait ce qu'il veut dire. Elle doit savoir.

"Je pensais plus à quitter ce putain d'hôpital. J'en ai eu assez."

"Mais, John, vous êtes juste arrivé."

"Je veux retourner à avant," dit-il résolument.

"Avant: pourquoi dîtes-vous ça?" demande Dr Feng, sa main volant au-dessus du bloc-notes sur ses genoux.

"Parce que je vais bien!" sa voix est plus forte et fait sentir son surmenage; devenu insupportable. "Je vais bien merde! Ce n'est pas nécessaire et est, franchement, une perte de mon temps."

"Je suis désolé," dit le Dr Feng, avec le maximum de calme. "vous devez avoir mal compris ma question. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le mot _avant_, à la place de _chez vous._"

Son esprit s'arrête. Il n'a pas de réponse.

* * *

S'il y a une telle chose que la sérénité ici, c'est en dehors de ces quatre murs. Les jardins sont bien gardés, sans traces de mauvaises herbes et autres défauts. Mais les portes sont proches, et elles sont immanquables. Apparaissant vers la banque proche, elles serpentent et grandissent immobiles. Même ici, l'enfermement est en premier plan.

A courte distance, John peut voir d'autres patients. Il reconnait la femme rousse, mais il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de son nom. Elle a de vifs yeux verts. Il se souvient de ça. Elle tape dans une balle de football; riant. L'homme, petit et bronzé, il rit aussi.

Quand était la dernière fois où il a rit ?

John tiens son portable dans la paume de sa main. Le téléphone à Harry, en fait. Il parcourt rapidement son contenu. Il n'y a pas de photos de sa vie dedans. Pas d'amis, pas de famille. Il n'y a pas de photos du tout.

Une présence s'approche. On le joint, prenant une place sur le banc de bois dur à côté de lui. Pendant un moment, on ne dit rien du tout.

"Lugubre, n'est-ce pas?" dit Sherlock, sa voix semblait aussi ennuyé qu'il en avait l'air.

"Comment ça?"

La bouche de Sherlock se déforma. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment sourire lui aussi.

"Il est suicidaire et elle entend des voix."

"Et je suppose que tu es là en vacances, n'est-ce pas?" se moqua John.

"En quelque sorte."

C'était juste la façon dont il l'a dit, ou peut-être que c'était juste lui, mais tout ce que dit cet homme semblait être une blague privée. John se demande quels genre de personnes aurait des blagues privées avec eux-mêmes, mais la question se répond à elle-même: _quelqu'un qui n'a personne avait qui rire._

"Service trauma, oui?"

La tête de John tourne vivement pour faire face à son compagnon, son visage écroulé sous la chaleur. "Je ne sais pas à qui tu as parlé, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Sherlock hausse un sourcil. Il apprécie la réaction. "Je vois: Irak ou Afghanistan?"

Il se réjouit tout simplement du regard de John. Les poings serrés, la nouvelle tension avec laquelle il s'assoit.

"Comment _diable _-"

"Une simple déduction," Sherlock coupe John avec un signe de sa main.

La main de John trouve son épaule. Il peut sentir les tissus en saillies et la douleur sourde du raccord soigné sous sa chemise. Loin du regard perçant de Sherlock, les autres sont partis; la femme aux yeux verts et son homme souriant-suicidaire.

"Afghanistan," dit-il lentement. "Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça?"

Regardant à nouveau Sherlock, John est frappé par sa proximité. La concentration sur son visage est visible. Il lit John, le lisant comme un livre.

Finalement il répond, mais John n'est pas sûr de savoir à qui.

"_Je pense._"


	3. Troisième Jour

N/T : Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu... *fouettez moi si vous voulez... Aïe* Mais j'étais fatigué et ai fait une petite pause sur les fanfic, qui, comme vous avez pu le remarqué, on repris normalement. ( en gros, j'ai posté un peut partout sur un peu de tout !) J'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre ! :D

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni l'univers, ni les personnages !

* * *

Les conversations flottaient au-dessus de John. Personne ne parlait fort, mais quelque part les mots n'en paraissaient que plus bruyants. Il pouvait entendre Charlotte, la rousse, murmurer sérieusement à propos de sa mère. Il pouvait entendre un homme parler doucement de ses enfants. Quelque part à côté, une femme fredonnait une chanson qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. L'horloge tiqua. Et ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter comme ça le faisait.

A travers le bas murmure de pensées et de manque d'habitat et de peurs, John vit quelqu'un de nouveau. Cette personne ne ressemblait pas à plus qu'un garçon de son point de vue. Il s'assit loin des couples sur les canapés et autour de la table basse, avec de grands yeux, semblables à ceux d'un enfant plantés fermement sur John. Quand John attrapa son regard, une étincelle sembla s'allumer; c'était presque une reconnaissance. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Ordinairement, le regard fixe aurait été inconfortable, mais il ne s'en préoccupait vraiment pas. Les gens ici avaient appris à être ouvert comme ça. La plupart avaient été dans des situations similaires avant. Ils connaissaient l'affaire: parler, s'en remettre, et avancer. Ils savaient comment déformer le système, il leur donnait ça.

En dépit de son admiration distante, John devait encore parler à n'importe qui d'autre que son frivole colocataire. Et Sherlock semblait capable d'ouvrir et de fermer son existence comme un robinet.

Donc il sourit au garçon. Juste pour montrer qu'il ne serait pas _complètement _opposé à sa compagnie. L'indice fut pris; très rapidement, en fait.

Il vit le fauteuil roulant dès que le sourire apparu sur le visage du garçon; émergeant de derrière le bras du canapé. Quand le garçon arriva, il apparu clairement que John avait sous-estimé son âge. De près, il n'était pas si jeune. Son visage était épuisé derrière l'extérieur joyeux, et ses souples cheveux bruns semblait cassant et abîmés comme ses vêtements. Mais ses yeux étaient grands, et ils restaient juvéniles malgré tout ça.

"J'sais qui vous êtes," le garçon - _jeune homme_, essaya de se reprendre John - sourit. Il était Irlandais, et John le reconnaissait définitivement maintenant. Mettre un nom sur le visage était plus difficile.

"Vraiment?" Demanda-t-il. Il garda la maitrise de sa voix, espérant que ça contrebalancerai un peu l'enthousiasme du garçon.

"Vous êtes Capitaine Watson!"

Les sourcils de John se froncèrent avec surprise, et il lutta pour contrôler son expression.

"Ça fait un moment qu'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça."

Il était alors clairement au courant du changement d'atmosphère. Tout semblait plus maladroit et considérablement plus déprimant.

Levant son regard sur le garçon, il fut contredit par un grand, joyeux sourire. Peut-être n'était-ce pas l'atmosphère. Peut-être n'était-ce que lui.

Ouvrant sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'estomac de John se contracta avec anxiété. Il se sentit malade. Il ferma sa bouche. Que pouvait-il avoir à dire à cet enfant souriant, jeune?

Il regarda ailleurs.

"Je pense que vous êtes brillant."

Ça le frappa comme un pichet d'eau froide à la figure; et ce dût être facile à voir, vu que le garçon commença à balbutier avec embarras.

"Je veux dire, j'ai juste, vous êtes... Je suis Benson, m'sieur. Shaun Benson."

"Merci," dit finalement John."Enchanté de... Je suis désolé, nous sommes-nous rencontrés auparavant?"

"Ah non. Pas personnellement. Mais vous étiez dans mon régiment. Spencer, mon vieu' pote, il vous a rencontré. M'a dit comment vous avez sauvé sa vie. Et j'ai entendu toutes sortes d'histoires. J'ai juste... Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer en personne."

Il ne savait pas comment répondre, mais il y avait une masse qui se formait dans sa poitrine. La façon dont Benson le regardait; le _respect_ dans ses yeux. John se rappelle du respect: Le genre qui avait jadis rendu son droit de parole. Il se souvient de quand les gens le regardait comme ça. Comme s'il était quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Et ça lui manque. Ça lui manque tellement.

"Dites-moi d'me taire si j'vous embête, mais est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez tué un chacal à mains nues?"

John rit, mais le bruit est étouffé. Il inspire un grand coup, et il se laisse se rappeler. "Ouais, je me sentais effrayant là-dessus. Un de mes moments les plus bas, je pense. M'être réveillé avec ça léchant mon bras: pauvre, affamée petite chose. J'ai juste paniqué, tu vois. On était dans les tentes. Quelques idiots se croyaient malins; sortir fumer en plein milieu de la nuit. Pas fermé comme il faut après ça. On était des putains de chanceux que ce soit des animaux qui l'ont vu. Je ne perds pas le contrôle facilement - _perdais,_ je veux dire... bref, je l'ai vraiment perdu. Il aurais pu tous nous tuer..."

Benson à l'air d'un enfant lors du matin de Noël. "Seigneur, je savais que c'était vrai," dit-il, "Spencer m'a dit 'propos de ça. Il a dit qu'vous avez bien engueulé Peterson."

"Spencer...? Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose. Gamin roux?"

"Ouais, ouais," dit Benson, excité. "L'intello con roux! Dieux le bénisse."

"Je ne suis pas trop fort avec les noms, mais je me souviens des visages. J'ai travaillé avec beaucoup de personnes; tellement de personnes. Mais ils sont toujours là quelque part." Il tapota sa tempe, l'esprit absent. "Tous... mémoire photographique."

"J'pourrai en utiliser une, j'suis nul 'vec les visages."

John soupira légèrement. "C'est plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, pour être honnête. Je me souviens... _de tout._"

Il arrête de parler brutalement, voyant la plus grosse photo derrière ce qu'il vient juste de dire. Presque immédiatement, la photo fut effacé de son esprit par quelque chose de plus fort; quelque chose qu'il avait construit, brique par brique, pendant des mois: Un mur de rien. Un écran de fumée, si vous voulez. John sait ce qu'il se passe quand vous vous rappelez, et il sait les conséquences du langage. Se rappeler un souvenir est le renouveler. Il peux prétendre que les cauchemars n'existent pas. Il peux prétendre que sa jambe ne le fait pas souffrir. Il peux même dire des conneries sur sa thérapie toujours actuelle à Scarlet Hill. Mais il ne peux pas censurer ses pensées pour toujours. Il s'échappe. Cet endroit le détruit.

Abattu, John trébuche sur ses pieds, l'effroi se frayant un chemin dans sa poitrine.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Benson. J'ai besoin de partir."

Et partir il le fit.

* * *

Harry est assise à côté de lui. Elle est sobre. Il ne sait pas à quoi d'autre il s'attendait.

_Pas ça._

Elle l'a rencontré à la réception. Il n'ont pas dit un mot, il s'est juste laissé prendre dans ses bras, et tout ce qu'il savait est que ça ne semblait pas si mauvais. La confusion et la tristesse; ça émanait d'elle en vagues. Mais elle n'a pas pleuré. Sa petite sœur, elle a juste sourit d'un air grave et hoché la tête. _Finissons-en avec ça, donc._

Maintenant ils sont assis, proches, faisant face au Dr Feng. Il se sent un peu plus fort avec elle ici. C'est un sentiment agréable, et pas un qu'il a eut depuis un moment. L'inversion des rôles de la situation est inévitable. Il pense à toutes les fois où il a amené Harry au groupe de parole quand ils étaient plus jeunes, à peine adolescents. Elle ne partirait que si John prétendait être un alcoolique avec elle. Il avait menti pour elle, et il en avaient rit constamment. Elle avait été rebelle,; la même effrontée, petite Harry Watson. Il lui avait tout promis pour essayer. Elle avait rit et continué sa danse au bord de la falaise. Elle danse toujours. Mais ici, maintenant, elle est différente. La danse à changé. Sa stabilité s'est amélioré, elle est plus forte maintenant.

Durant la session - le _groupe de support familial_, comme l'a appelé Dr Feng - John ne prêta que peu d'attention. De temps en temps quelque chose attraperait son attention, ou une question lui serait jetée, et il serait forcé de se concentrer; de réfléchir.

"Harry," commença Dr Feng, "Pouvez-vous essayer de dire à John, aussi franchement et honnêtement que possible, comment vous vous sentez par rapport à sa situation actuelle?"

Ça attrapa son attention. Il attendit, écoutant avec peu d'appréhension.

"Je... ne sais pas comment me sentir." Harry arrête de mordre sa lèvre et le regarde. "Tu sais que je t'aime, hein, John?"

Elle a l'air de vouloir serrer sa main, mais sait que ce serait un pas trop hors de l'ordinaire pour eux deux. Alors elle attends juste pour son hochement de tête. Et il espère juste qu'elle comprenne.

"On se l'est promit, John. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé?"

Le poids dans sa poitrine devient omniprésent.

"Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais vraiment pas."

"On se l'est _promit__."_

"Je suis désolé."

"Je te le fait pas dire."

Dr Feng arrête d'écrire et pense. "Dîtes-moi cette promesse."

C'est au tour d'Harry de jouer à la muette. Elle ne veut pas répondre à ça, et pourquoi le devrait-elle.

"C'est rien, vraiment," dit John. "C'est la taille de notre échec qui est vraiment stupéfiant."

Dr Feng attends qu'il développe.

C'est Harry qui laisse échapper l'information qu'elle veut. "Nous nous sommes promis de ne pas finir comme eux."

Dr Feng aime ça. Il peut le dire. C'est un truc de psychiatre; ils se nourrissent de vos parents instable et prennent des bains dans vos peurs d'enfant. Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui. Il ne veut pas savoir ce que n'importe qui pense de lui; parce que, peut-être, un jour, quelqu'un pourrait dire quelque chose qui a un peu de sens.

"Notre père était super quand nous étions petits," dit Harry. "Ce n'en ai que pire, cependant. Vous savez, comme, il riait pour un rien. Et puis la colère effaça le meilleur de lui, et l'alcool. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler donc il explosa. Ensuite il y avait notre vielle mère. Elle était la plus adorable, aimante personne que vous pouviez rencontrer. Mais son anxiété la ruina. Son monde diminua des peurs qu'elle avait accumulé, et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser partir. Elle nous a laissé, et nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Voyez-vous à quel point nous nous laissons tomber, maintenant?"

Harry a les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être que lui aussi.

Dr Feng utilise sa voix la plus sympathique. "Mais, Harry, est-ce que quelque part vous sentez que, en venant ici à Scarlet Hill, John est entrain de prouver qu'il ne veux pas briser cette promesse que vous avez faîtes?"

Harry n'en rate pas un morceau, "la seule chose que mon frère n'a jamais prouvé est qu'il est possible d'ignorer la douleur psychique à tel point qu'elle en devient physique."

* * *

Cette nuit il vît Sherlock encore une fois; ce fantôme d'homme vacillant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il retenait son souffle lors de ces moments: Pour les petites conversations, les questions qui restent sans réponses, son mystère.

Cette nuit il est étendu immobile, ses longs doigts joints en forme de prière sous son menton. Ses paupières sont paisibles, son visage calme. Le mur derrière lui est couvert de gribouillis désespérés de mots et numéros sans sens apparent. Il n'y a pas de contexte, pas de structure. C'est aussi incontrôlé que son écrivain.

John s'assoit sur le bout de son propre lit, attendant.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?" demande doucement John.

Les yeux de Sherlock ne s'ouvrent pas et ses lèvres bougent à peine. "Je me suis posé la même question."

"Qui es-tu?"

"Je suis Sherlock Holmes. Ou je l'étais."

"Qui es-tu maintenant?"

Les yeux de l'homme immobile s'ouvrent, doucement, "Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est que ce métier. Je n'ai pas de données. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir une affaire. Il manque quelque chose."

John bafouille, puis grince de ses dents métaphoriques. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis suis vraiment là," Sherlock sourit légèrement. C'était étrange sur ses traits ordinairement immobiles.

"Oui," admit John, pris de court. "Je ne te vois jamais à l'heure des repas, ou avec les autres patients. Je te vois à peine, en fait."

"Théoriquement, je suis là pour le service de réhabilitation. J'ai eu un entretien avec quelque chose d'un peu fort."

"Ah. Et le centre d'addiction est séparé, n'est-ce pas? Ceci expliquerait cela."

En un mouvement soudain, Sherlock est assit près de John, l'étudiant précautionneusement à travers d'aiguisés yeux bleus-verts. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'explique?"

"Je ne... suis pas."

"Soldat," marmonne Sherlock, "aussi loin aussi évident. Blessé en service, syndrome de stress post-traumatique, dépression -"

John objecte ici, parce que Sherlock se trompe. "Je ne suis pas déprimé, d'accord! Qu'importe ce qu'en dit mon dossier - que tu as clairement lu, soit-dit en passant."

Sherlock s'assit plus droit, clairement offensé. "Je ne m'abaisserais jamais aussi bas. Coupe de cheveux, la façon dont tu te tiens: militaire. D'accord, oui? Bien. Maintenant, la claudication: Ça change en fonction de la façon dont tu te tiens, et de ton état d'esprit. Juste maintenant par exemple," il se pencha plus près, "c'est à peine remarquable: Psychosomatique." Il leva un doigt pour taire l'exclamation de John. "Tu n'utilises pas de cane, ce qui rajoute à la liste de déni auquel tu te raccroche. Tu es borné, installé dans ses petites habitudes et vieux jeu dans ses valeurs. Ton épaule est raide; ça te donnes quelques problèmes de mobilité. Rien de trop handicapant, mais ça amène une frustration significative, et la douleur ici peut empirer la claudication. Tu hurle dans ton sommeil, tu as un tremblement intermittent dans ta main gauche, et, quelques fois, tu souhaite que cette balle t'ai tué. Je n'ai pas finit! Donc: soldat, blessé au combat, claudication psychosomatique, SSPT. Ai-Je. Tort?"

"J'étais un médecin militaire. Maintenant y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais me dire sur moi-même?" demande amèrement John.

"Tu es seul."


	4. Quatrième Jour

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni l'histoire ni l'univers.

* * *

Il était là, dans la pâle lumière du jour. En soi c'était assez pour bloquer le souffle de John dans sa poitrine. _Il était toujours là_. Le corps de Sherlock, enchevêtré avec le sien, bloquant ses bras au lit avec une fermeté indiscutable. Ça n'allait pas, ou ne voudrait pas se réconcilier avec la réalité. L'image de Sherlock était tellement candide, tellement intime, tellement loin de celle à laquelle il était habitué. Et il partageait ça avec John, de tout le monde.

Les paupières closes de Sherlock clignèrent tranquillement, glaçant John avec incertitude. C'était surement trop? Il connaissait à peine l'homme, et pour tout ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas trop branché sur John. John s'était réveillé sur des visages inconnus dans son temps, mais c'était différent. _Sherlock_ était différent. Tout à propos de lui; ses manières étaient aussi imprédictible que ses mots. Et John: Qu'est-ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait regarder de plus près. Pas maintenant.

"John." Son nom résonnait doucement sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

Pour les plus longues secondes, John est sûr que l'autre homme est endormi, parlant inconsciemment. Mais après Sherlock ouvre ses yeux, et le sort en est levé.

Ses yeux, ses brillants, brillants yeux; ils le regardent alors qu'il se détache de leur étreinte emmêlée. Ils lui brûlent le dos alors qu'il se tourne.

"John," dit encore Sherlock.

Il ne se tourne pas pour répondre; un mouvement de lâche si seulement c'en était un. Il dit juste "oui."

Le matelas se plit sous eux alors que Sherlock étire son long corps et s'assoit. John reste très immobile, toutes attentes à la froideur réduites à néant. Il se préoccupait trop pour cela. Les prochains mots pourraient tout changer. Tout ici est propice au changement.

Le souffle de Sherlock est chaud sur sa nuque alors qu'il se penche près de l'oreille de John.

"Je sais pourquoi je suis là," dit-il. Sa voix caverneuse est sèche, remplie d'énergie nerveuse.

"C'est... bien."

Quelque chose de doux frôla son épaule; persistant momentanément au dessus de là où la balle frappa; la balle qui aurait dû le tuer. Le vieux John Watson était toujours là, brisé et déteint hors des plaines d'Afghanistan. Et maintenant voilà où il était.

"Ça a assez duré," respira Sherlock. "On joue notre tour aujourd'hui."

"Notre tour?"

"Tu verras."

"Pourquoi moi?" La question s'échappe, basse et hésitante.

Sherlock s'écarte de lui, des pieds nus se posant sur le tapis. "Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je compte bien mettre la main dessus."

"Oh."

John regarde Sherlock remettre sa veste en place. Quelque part, ça semblait encore plus intelligent que quand il l'avait fait la veille, malgré la nuit passée en pyjama. Jetant un coup d'œil au mur derrière eux, John remarque que les gribouillis indescriptible se sont envolés. Et puis son attention retourne à l'homme en lui-même alors qu'il saute loin du lit, et par extension, de John. Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Sherlock s'arrête au pas de la porte et sourit, presque espiègle, "toi, moi, aujourd'hui?"

Pour une fois, John ne se demande pas comme il aurait -comment il _devrait_- répondre, parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'il s'ennuie, et Sherlock est la personne la plus intrigante qu'il n'a jamais rencontré. Alors il sourit en retour: 'Quand tu veux et où tu veux."

* * *

Leur conversation résonne dans son esprit toute la journée, encore et encore. Il est au-delà des doutes maintenant. L'adrénaline a commencée à couler dans ses veines, et la promesse de changement est assez pour qu'il soit étourdi. Seigneur, il a besoin de sortir plus.

La session de thérapie en groupe de l'après-midi est dirigée par une spectaculairement grande, thérapeute aux cheveux châtain clair appelée Melissa. Elle sourit gaiement au petit groupe, dispatché devant elle, et remonte ses lunettes à fine monture sur son nez.

"Le groupe d'aujourd'hui est un peu différent," leur dit-elle. "Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment écrire, lire, blogger..."

John rit dans sa barbe. Ce blog n'allait nul part.

"Donc, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer une session basée sur ses choses-là."

Elle sourit à la foule majoritairement désintéressée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eux, et John en reconnait la plupart maintenant. Benson, particulièrement, est difficile à rater. Il l'avait salué de la main alors qu'il passait devant lui. C'était toujours agréable de voir un visage amical.

"Ne sois pas si inquiète, Charlotte," dit Melissa, gentiment, "Je ne vais pas te faire écrire n'importe quoi si tu ne le veux pas."

La rousse haussa les épaules et continua à mâcher son ongle, morose.

"Donc, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait commencer avec quelque chose de simple." John entendit le raclement d'une chaise, et levant le regard, il vit Sherlock. Il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder. L'homme était aussi complet que toujours, même si ses cheveux noir de jais étaient toujours dans tous les sens, et son visage brillait avec quelque chose à la fois de fierté et de répression. Personne ne se tourna pour le regarder alors qu'il s'affala sans aucuns remords sur sa chaise, juste hors du cercle. John lui leva un sourcil interrogateur, seulement pour être jugé stupide par une lèvre retroussée et un éclair de rire.

"Watson!"

La voix de Benson coupa court à son monologue intérieur.

"Les dames te parlent, mec."

Melissa soupira légèrement, souriant outre son embêtement. "Je disais juste à tout le monde ce qu'on allait faire en premier. Tu n'écoutais pas, n'est-ce pas?"

John secoua sa tête, timidement, "Désolé, j'étais juste... J'écoute maintenant."

"Ok, encore une fois pour Mr Watson." Elle caqueta d'un air désapprobateur. "Nous allons aller autour du cercle, et chacun de vous vas nous dire une partie d'un écrit qui veux dire quelque chose pour vous. Et expliquer pourquoi, si vous pouvez. Tout le monde comprend?"

Benson inclina sa tête, causant à ses cheveux d'exterminer complètement ce qui pouvait rester visible de ses yeux. "Alors, comme un livre, donc?"

"Oui, comme un livre, ou n'importe quoi avec des mots, en gros. Pensez à quelque chose qui vous démarque. Les citations sont bien!"

Ses yeux s'illuminent et John se sent coupable de son manque d'intérêt évident. Clairement, ça lui tient à cœur.

"Ok, on vas commencer avec toi, et je suis désolée, je ne connais pas encore tous vos noms. Donc si tu pouvais commencer avec ça?"

Le premier à parler est Sam Okoro. Il n'a pas plus de 25 ans, et il est réticent à parler. Comme ils le sont tous.

"Je sais pas," marmonne-t-il, tirant sur les manchette de sa chemise. "J'ai toujours bien aimé ces livres de Narnia - je veux dire, quand j'étais enfant..."

Melissa ne rit pas à son embarras, même si d'autre le font. Elle coupe court à leurs fous rires avec une main parée de bijoux. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'es arrivé à leurs propos? Je pense que c'est bien de se perdre dans un autre monde pendant un moment. C'est la joie de ça: Les vies que tu peux vivre... Les livres peuvent être fermés quand on le désire. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'ils se finissent." Elle divague, mais c'est quelque peu sympa de la regarder alors qu'elle se perd vraiment dans son propre monde.

Sam sourit légèrement, choisissant de hocher de la tête avec elle; laisser ça continuer sans lui. Elle ne le pousse pas pour qu'il en dise plus.

"Charlotte?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"J'aime les poèmes." Un rougissement se disperse sur ses joues pendant que le cercle l'écoute. Elle n'est pas à l'aise, mais semble tomber dans son élément ici.

"En as-tu un préféré?" Réplique Melissa.

Charlotte passe un doigt sur son poignet. Un mouvement rapide de son bras et John peut voir la ligne régulière d'un tatouage ici. Elle trace les mots alors qu'elle les lit: "Ne vous tenez pas devant ma tombe en pleurant. Je n'y suis pas, je ne dors pas."

Elle cligne des yeux et il est clair qu'elle a dit son morceau.

Melissa a l'air ravie. "C'est bien, Charlotte. C'est un de mes favoris en fait, moi aussi."

Les yeux de la thérapeute arrivent sur Benson. Il se tortille maladroitement sous son regard.

"Je suis Shaun Benson," dit-il. "Et, um, eh bien je ne peux pas bien lire. Dyslexie," il hausse les épaules, "donc, je peux pas faire ça."

"On peut travailler autour de ça, Shaun," dit fermement Melissa. "Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu as entendu, quelque chose qui t'_inspire _?"

Il gratte son menton, absent. "Ah, peut-être, je sais pas. C'est juste difficile."

"Pourquoi ça?" demande Melissa. "Qu'est-ce qui rend ça difficile exactement, à part la dyslexie, je veux dire?"

"J'ai juste... comme, j'étais un élément. Ils n'disais toujours ça. _Vous n'êtes pas des personnes, vous êtes des putains d'éléments. Vous êtes des frères. _Mais personne ne nous a jamais dit comment arrêter. Et puis vous êtes chez vous et vous êtes juste vous. Je ne sais plus comment penser droit. J'suis comme... je sais pas."

"Un rouage sans machine?" Suggère John, la voix basse.

Benson claque des doigts sur une impulsion, "exactement! Juste un rouage sans machine!"

"Ça a du sens," rayonne Melissa devant eux. Elle est ravie du développement, et meurt d'envie de tout écrire.

"Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a quelque chose que j'ai entendu une fois."

"Je t'en prie," encourage Melissa.

"Il dit: _C'est la guerre: il n'y a pas de vainqueurs; que des survivants. _Et c'est ce qu'on est. N'est-ce pas, Cap?"

John tousse, essayant sans résultat de déguiser la densité de sa voix. Il abandonne, et se laisse juste sourire. "Oui, on l'est."

Il s'autorise à regarder en haut maintenant, pour la première fois depuis la dernière fois. Sherlock regarde aussi. Toute répression partie. Il rayonne ouvertement, et John n'a jamais rien vu de si splendide.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. Se levant, il offre une main à Benson, qui la serre joyeusement. "Je dois y aller maintenant. Mais je te vois plus tard."

Ensuite il se tourne et la pièce est derrière lui. Ça commence.

Sur un coup de tête, John envoie son poing dans l'alarme incendie. Ça fait le travail: le bruit remplit les couloirs vides, l'eau commence a se pulvériser du plafond, portes ouvertes.

"Prends ma main," cri Sherlock par dessus le bruit.

Et ensemble, ils courent.


	5. Cinquième Jour

N/T : Je pense avoir mis du temps à vous le traduire... J'ai mis que quelques heures mais j'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Si oui ( ou non ) une petite review coûte rien ! Et c'est la seule récompense que j'aurais pour en moyenne quatre heure passée sur chaque chapitre !

* * *

Ça commença à Baker Street, comme le font tous les grand mystères. Ce n'était pas Baker Street comme nous le connaissons, mais une ombre. Sherlock Holmes se tenait au milieu de la destruction, le visage froid et silencieux. John se sut pas quoi demander en premier alors qu'il regardait bouche bée l'appartement ruiné. Les sols étaient brûlés, rideaux tirés sur les restes d'un canapé en cuir. Les cadres étaient brisés et ensanglantées, comme si frappés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épurés. Il n'y avait pas eu de porte pour interdire leur entrée, pas de verrous, juste du ruban adhésif d'un triste jaune suspendu bassement sur le seuil. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de John sursauta inconfortablement. _Qui était cet homme_ ce demanda-t-il fiévreusement. _Qui était Sherlock Holmes de toute façon ?_

"Moriarty," fût ce qu'il dit.

John leva abruptement le regard, "qui, maintenant ?"

La bouche de Sherlock tiqua. "Je l'ai tellement désappointé." Il souffla un soupir sarcastique, lourd. "Je suppose qu'il croyait pouvoir m'arrêter de cette façon. Me brûler..."

John pinça l'arête de son nez, sentant un puissant besoin de s'assoir et boire un amont copieux de thé, "pardon ?" _Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis mis ?_

Sherlock tourna autour des débris, un horrible ange avec un sourire surexcité. "Oh oui, je l'ai déçu. Je ne joue plus, John."

L'homme le plus grand lorgna John. "Te demandes-tu pourquoi tu m'a suivi jusque là ?"

"Je commence à me le demander."

"Est-ce parce que tu cherches l'aventure ? Es-tu un homme imprudent ? Peut-être même me veux-tu. J'imagine bien... J'ai été appelé charmant, même si beaucoup moins que j'ai été appelé un manipulateur, menteur, psychopathe."

"Est-ce vrai," si John était un homme plus faible il se serait effondré à l'instant. A la place il toussa et dit, "Que veux-tu avec moi ?"

Les yeux de Sherlock se froncèrent. "Ils ont pris ton pistolet. Tu le veux, le tenir, mais il te l'on pris, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était au tour de John de froncer les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"Je suis un penseur, John. Je pense qu'on a couvert ça."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ICI ?" il explosa, les poings fermés. "Je n'ai peut-être pas d'arme, mais -"

"Tu ne peux pas me blesser. Même si tu le voulais" dit Sherlock. "-ce que tu ne veux pas" ajouta-t-il confiant.

"Écoute, je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend vraiment rien, pas en ce moment. Je ne te connais pas, et je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi ou pourquoi diable est-ce que je croyais que cette petite fiesta était une bonne idée. Putain, j'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et apparemment un psychopathe jouait de moi et maintenait je vais être assassiner, mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre sans me battre !"

Personne ne parla. Sherlock haleta légèrement, comme si c'était lui qui avait juste fait ce speech.

Prudemment, il s'avança, passant outre le mur presque visible de colère radiant de John, et sa main se tendit. Pour conforter ou tuer, John se savait pas ni ne s'en préoccupait. Il était prêt.

_Clack_

Un poing lourd entra en collision avec le visage de Sherlock. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour absorber le regard d'incrédulité insultée sur le visage de l'autre homme; il frappa juste encore, et encore.

"John - ce n'est vraiment pas - ouch - nécessaire"

Il s'en fichait.

_Clack_

"Si tu pouvais juste me laisser - arrête ça - expliquer !"

John se radouci. Ou du moins Sherlock le pensa, avant qu'il ne se trouve écrasé contre un mur carbonisé, les épaules clouées en arrière, presque douloureusement, avec facilité par l'extrêmement énervé ex-soldat.

"Fais-moi rire: explique !"

Sherlock ri, le souffle coupé. "Oui, bien sûr." Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière alors qu'il ri doucement.

John le claqua contre le mur encore une fois. "Commence à parler, Holmes !"

Une paire d'yeux bleu glacé, le fixa, fanatique, adorateur.

"Je suis sérieux Sherlock," John cria presque de frustration. "Qu'est-ce qui vas pas ici ?!" Sa voix se cassa de toutes les mauvaises façons. Les épaules tremblantes, il desserra son étreinte sur l'homme qu'il retenait captif.

Une main froide toucha son menton, le pressant de le regarder. "Je ne peux pas - je ne comprend plus."

"Moi si."

John pleura ouvertement. Des sanglots colériques frappèrent son corps.

Des mains fermes entourèrent ses épaules, les stabilisant.

"Dis-moi." Dit John, "S'il-te-plait, dis-moi juste quelque chose."

Un tête aux cheveux bouclés se posa sur la sienne. "Je crains ne pas pouvoir le faire maintenant."

"Et pourquoi pas," argua John, mais il n'y avait plus de trace de combativité dans sa voix. "Dis-moi quelque chose..."

Il senti à peine le baiser sur son front, mais il frémi alors que ça sembla enlever toute la souffrance en lui. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il s'en fichait.

"J'avais besoin d'être sûr," dit Sherlock. "Maintenant j'aimerais ne pas l'être."

John rencontra finalement ses yeux, langue sur les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose - une lueur de reconnaissance - dans cet étrange homme qu'il avait bêtement assumer connaître. L'homme qu'il avait _crû._

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, et ton nouveau colocataire."

Ensuite la bouche froide de Sherlock est sur la sienne. C'était une chose incroyable, s'émerveilla John, que d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes. Avec chaque moment qui passait ses lèvres se réchauffèrent et son cœur rougi de vie. Tout était à propos de lui. Les bras de Sherlock sur le dos de John, sa main sur le cou de John. Le corps de Sherlock pressé contre le sien, les légers halètements de leurs respirations. Tout était lui. Scarlet Hill n'était rien maintenant. Même pas un clignotement sur son radar. Les quelques mois passés ne voulaient rien dire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si peu blessé, plus comme quelque chose de vraiment _fantastique._ Rien d'autre n'aurait pu être important pour John à maintenant. Jamais.

C'est ce que John avait pensé. Dans l'instant - ce merveilleux moment - il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux, et leurs lèvres et leurs corps. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la fin. C'est où les rideaux tombent dans les contes de fées, pas la vérité. C'est un endroit aussi bon qu'un autre à laisser - si vous le désiriez - parce que de là sur l'extérieur, le cercle se ferme juste.


	6. Une Fin

**N/T : This is the end. Hold your breat-ok j'arrête. Avant que vous ne me tuiez, je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice ...? *me tuez pas titousplaiittt***

**J'espère que vous allez aimez, tout de même.!**

* * *

**Une fin**

Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment que vous avez déjà été là avant ? Même endroit, différent moment...

Baker Street. Même en ruine comme ça l'était, retenait l'incomparable odeur de _chez soi. _Ç'avait été un des jours les plus étranges de la vie de John ( gardons en tête qu'il s'était une fois effectivement réveillé par un chacal lui léchant le bras ) et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'endormir.

Ils étaient étendus ensemble, Sherlock et lui, sur les restes du sol du salon, sans parler, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que le permettait la pièce encombrée. C'était un accord ; une paix, en quelque sorte.

John pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur, chaque aspiration d'air de son compagnon, même le chatouillement du vent sur la fenêtre envoyait un frisson dans lui. Aussi dramatique que c'était, il sentait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être dans le Londres qu'il connaissait. C'était un autre monde, où il était en vie avec les simples plaisirs de simplement exister, d'avoir une autre personne à ses côtés dans un silence des plus complet et ne ressentant rien d'autre que le contentement. C'était sûrement un autre monde.

« Sherlock »

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre homme ne répondit pas. John le regarda. Le sourire sur son visage glissa.

« Sherlock ? »

Il se bouscula sur ses genoux, attrapant le détective par son maigre poignet.

« Sherlock ! »

Une main sur son front révéla une chaleur humide. Son visage était dénué de sang, immobile, son souffle plus léger que jamais.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, regarde-moi ! »

Avec un halètement audible, le corps formellement immobile d'un homme revint à la vie. « Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils au docteur stupéfait.

John respira encore, pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis une longue minute. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » s'hérissa Sherlock. « Je croyais que c'était toi qui commençais avec la panique et les accusations. »

Il aurait ri, aurait-il cru pour une seconde que Sherlock était délibérément ignorant.

« C'était comme si tu étais en transe ou quelque chose, » expliqua-t-il, essayant désespérément de dériver de son propre problème.

Sherlock fit un bruit désapprobateur. « Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Tu vas bien alors ? »

Sherlock le fixa, « c'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

Il était pâle, c'était vrai. Et peut-être était-ce l'imagination de John, mais il aurait pu parier que l'homme paraissait plus maigre.

« Tu ne semblait pas t'en soucier plus tôt, » grimaça Sherlock.

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Le sujet est ennuyant pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Sh- »

John se stoppa brutalement. Eux deux se statufièrent alors qu'un son devenait douloureusement clair : des pas.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent. « Avec moi, » siffla-t-il, montrant d'un geste la cuisine.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les questions. Ensemble ils firent leur chemin de la ruine du salon ouvert jusqu'à derrière la cuisine fermée.

« C'est ma logeuse, » nota Sherlock dans un murmure. « Et elle a de la compagnie. »

Deux paires de pas avancèrent. Une voix devint claire.

« C'est donc ça ? » Demanda tristement une femme. « L'indemnisation ne commence même pas à couvrir ça. » Sa voix était tintée de colère fatiguée.

« Je fais tout ce que je peux. » Un homme parla, maintenant, également exaspéré et morose.

Sherlock se tortilla à côté de lui. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « égaré », laissant John plus confus que jamais.

La femme soupira. « Je sais très cher, je sais. »

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher. Pendant un moment ils restèrent simplement debout, prenant simplement les damages en compte. Il y eu un reniflement, avant que la femme ne mouche bruyamment son nez, causant à Sherlock de battre inconfortablement des pieds sur place.

« Je souhaiterais juste qu'on sache où il est. Vraiment, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour la police ! » dit-il indignée. « Ce n'est pas juste. Ils devraient le chercher. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Mais... ? » Le pressa la logeuse de Sherlock.

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec vous. »

« Mais vous pensez qu'il aurait du faire plus d'efforts, » insista-t-elle, « avoir été amical. Je sais ce qu'ils disent sur lui. Je le sais, très cher. »

« Eh bien, peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait vraiment importé. Sherlock faisant un effort n'est pas vraiment... »

« Orthodoxe, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je suppose que non. »

Aucun des étrangers ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était l'homme, son excuse remplît de regret.

« Oh, Inspecteur, n'allez pas vous en vouloir pour ça. Il a un bon cœur, personne ne peut me convaincre du contraire, mais le garçon était toujours intrépide il croyait qu'il était indestructible si vous me demandiez. »

Sherlock était étrangement tendu maintenant, son souffle voilé.

« Je...vous avez raison, je sais. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui l'y a poussé. Avec ses recherches de drogues et tout. »

La femme soupira juste encore, « Garçon intrépide. »

Sherlock se déplaça silencieusement jusque dans la petite salle de bain, indiquant fermement à John de ne pas le suivre. Quand il revint, sa peau semblait aussi parcheminé que la note qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il tint le bout de papier loin de John, le plaçant, toujours aussi gentiment, comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention des visiteurs inattendu, sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je vous promet, Mrs Hudson, » dit l'homme, « si n'importe quoi d'autre, nous trouverons la personne qui a fait ça à votre appartement. Je les trouverais... »

John sentit une main sur sa manche, et ensuite les lèvres de Sherlock étaient sur son oreille, « temps de partir. »

Sans un bruit, il se dépêchèrent hors de la cuisine et descendirent le hall. Les escaliers furent plus problématiques. La jambe de John brûlait douloureusement, contre toute attente. Il jura bruyamment avant d'être heurté par la réalisation de la réalité.

La conversation au dessus des escaliers s'arrêta.

« Merde. »

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent presque hors de sa tête, « maintenant ! »

John n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Ils déguerpirent, en bas des escaliers, sous la surveillance de la police.

« Hey ! »

L'homme cria après eux. Il comptait les suivre, c'était évident. Mais ils ne regardèrent pas derrière eux, et avec le temps vint la chance, ils étaient déjà dans un taxi, filant dans la nuit.

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à John 24 heures plus tôt, qu'il allait bientôt être en fuite avec Sherlock Holmes, libre de l'hôpital et libre de la torpeur qui l'entourait depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais si quelqu'un lui avait dit la vérité, il l'aurait probablement frappé et tout abandonné.

C'était parce que John Watson n'était pas libre; il passait à peine par le présent. Sans qu'il ne le sache, c'était un moment déjà parti depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi ici ? » demanda finalement John.

Il n'y avait plus d'amertume entre eux. Pas d'espace.

Derrière eux, un taxi partait.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, » dit Sherlock. « Cherchons ? »

John sourit. « Allons-y.»

Ils se tenaient devant deux bâtiments identiques, pâles et adjacents. La gravure dans la pierre déclarait un collège, mais leurs noms étaient illisibles depuis longtemps.

Le collège en lui-même avait des hauts plafonds et était froid, les ombres les entourant alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides. Chaque pas criait en-dessous d'eux. John ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de demander maintenant.

Sherlock menait. Dans l'ombre, il semblait même plus émacié que jamais, plus grand que se le rappelait John, et définitif. C'était dans sa marche, lente, défiante, et ferme inclinement de menton. Aucune émotion ne passait sur ce visage-là.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout.

« C'est l'endroit, » annonça Sherlock.

C'était grave. Peut-être était-ce juste une autre classe spacieuse, même si encore plus froide. Peut-être dans la journée était-ce un merveilleux endroit où être. Peut-être...

John s'arrêta brutalement. « Tu es allé à l'école ici ? »

Sherlock avait les yeux humides.

« Tu apprends ici ? » bredouilla-t-il avec la pensée de Sherlock apprenant à une classe de jeunes personnes et pensait à mieux que ça. « Te rappelles-tu que nous étions suivis, alors ? »

Ça semblait être une question sûre. Le taxi qui avait été à leurs trousses avant un désordre particulier de rues était frais dans chacun de leurs esprits.

« Sherlock... S'il te plait, ne sois pas énigmatique avec ça. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais. »

« Tu ne sauras jamais ce que je sais - »

Si John n'entendit pas la basse note de douleur dans la voix de son ami, il aurait assumé de l'arrogance dans ses mots. Mais la tristesse était là, comme l'était ce vieux désespoir ennemi.

« C'est une chose dont je suis fier, » finit Sherlock. « Mais tu le mérite autant ; c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi maintenant. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai trouvé ? »

John fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi on s'est rencontrés ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as dis...drogues. »

« Non, j'ai dit que j'avais eu une expérience avec quelque chose d'un peu fort. »

« Overdose ? »

« Poison. »

Des lumières bleus les inondèrent et bientôt les gémissements de sirènes remplirent la pièce. Il semblerait que la police les aient rattrapé après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi poison ? »

« Parce que j'étais seul, »

Se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent avec quelque chose d'autre derrière le secours. « Je veux que tu saches que c'était vrai. Tout était vrai, et je t'en dois une... Je te dois tout. »

La jambe de John fût saisi de douleur encore une fois, et il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait dans sa pochen hors de tout contrôle. « Tu ne vas pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le rire de Sherlock était tremblant. « Je suppose que non. »

John hocha la tête, avalant les mots émotifs avec difficulté. « Cette pièce, qu'elle est sa signification ? »

Sherlock regarda dehors l'appel des sirènes qui approchait rapidement, ses traits coupant maintenant enveloppés de défaite désagréable.

« C'est l'endroit où je suis mort. »

* * *

Quand John regarderait en arrière à ce moment, il remarquerait la pâleur maladive sur le visage de Sherlock, son visage émacié jusqu'à l'os ou ses cheveux emmêlés, fatigués. Il remarquerait, avec du recul, la bouche hagarde et le début d'une odeur nauséabonde.

Mais si vous lui demandiez maintenant et tout de suite, tout ce qu'il aurait pu vous dire était que Sherlock s'effaçait.

Frigorifié, tout ce que pouvait faire John était de regarder.

« Tu vois, c'est simple. Tellement _simple_, » Sherlock cracha le mot avec répulsion. « Le jour où je suis mort, tu aurais dû être là. Le jour où tu commença à vouloir te tuer, j'aurais dû être là. Nous aurions dû être partenaires, et nous aurions pu être des légendes. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est juste trop tard. »

John ne parla ni ne pleura pas. Il se tint aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, et il se tint haut. Parce que si c'était la fin de Sherlock Holmes, c'était la fin de lui, et John Watson ne se rend pas sans une bataille.

« Moriarty, » dit-il finalement. « Tu as dit ça plus tôt, tu as dit qu'il était après toi... il a détruit l'appartement ! Il a fait ça ! »

Sherlock ferma ses yeux, souriant légèrement. Tordu et disparaissant, il n'avait jamais était plus magnifique que maintenant pour John.

« Moriarty avait tort. Je sais ce qu'il voulait, un égal. Ensuite il voulait me détruire, et il voulait le cœur en premier. Mais il avait tort. »

« Sh-Sherlock, »

« Moriarty avait tort, » répétait-il. « Et je vais te dire pourquoi. Cet appartement n'a jamais été chez moi, et je n'ai jamais eu de cœur. »

« Non ! »

John détruisit l'espace entre eux, tendant la main vers Sherlock, la refermant sur rien du tout.

Le corps. Il y avait un corps.

Juste un cadavre où il avait vécu et respiré.

Même dans la pure mort, Sherlock était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots, rien que le rugissement de la perte et déni et pure parfaite rage dans le crâne de John. Il fixa et il fixa, et ensuite il tomba.

Il s'effondra sur le corps brisé de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, le secouant, hurlant des jurons et des promesses et des prières. Il n'aurait pas du s'embêter.

C'était fini.

La pièce nagea dans et hors conscience. La police et médecins venaient et partaient. Le corps de Sherlock restait, reposant horriblement immobile comme une terrible attraction attire une foule de touristes irrespectueux.

L'homme appelé Lestrade se pencha devant lui, sa voix familière posant des questions et se brisant comme un enfant effrayé.

« Sherlock ? Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock ! » disait-il, encore et encore. « Oh Seigneur. »

« Il ne peux pas vous entendre. » John s'entendit dire les mots. »

« Vous êtes qui vous ?! » demanda Lestrade, le chagrin hurlant à travers les mots.

John sourit. « Je suis avec lui. »

* * *

_**Mot de la fin**_

Il a été dit que chaque Holmes a besoin de son Watson, et c'est intrinsèquement vrai. Mais Watson, il a tendance à tirer la courte paille. Il regardait donc son ami disparaître pour toujours. Et il savait que ce n'était pas juste. Aurait le monde paru juste, ils auraient eu l'un l'autre. Aurait l'univers été comme il aurait du être, ils aurait été heureux. Ils auraient vécus, et aimé, et simplement été. Mais pas maintenant ce moment était passé.

* * *

« _Mais les plus spéciaux_

_sont les plus seuls_

_Seigneur, j'ai pitié des violons. _»


End file.
